The present invention relates to various apparatus, systems, and methods to provide an ability to quickly and securely hand emplace stand-off demolition charges to various surfaces or structures including any flat surface. A stand-off charge includes any charge that is designed to detonate a short distance away from the target surface for optimal performance such as a shaped charge. A stand-off distance can include a predetermined distance comprising a distance of a section of plasma jet formed by the shaped charge comprising an end or another section of the plasma jet.
Hand emplaced demolition charges are typically placed in direct contact with an intended target surface. However, some applications require the use of stand-off charges. Stand-off charges require an air gap between the point of detonation and the target for optimal performance. When stand-off munitions are used, an attachment means can be impromptu and/or cumbersome as charge attachment methods do not account for the air space nor extra strength required to support a cantilevered load.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an exemplary device can be a lightweight attachment bracket that will hold charges of seven or more pounds at distances up to ten inches away from a vertical target. The bracket is collapsible and therefore provides a user adjustable stand-off, which is necessary for some applications. Attachment to ferrous material can be instant via a set of rare earth magnets imbedded in the base of the bracket. A skirt of high strength textile material may provide attachment to other surfaces via integrated hooks and rings. Related methods are also provided.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.